The present subject matter relates generally to a portable rebounding apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rebounding device to be used against a stationary surface for generating a rebounding motion.
Rocking is a familiar part of everyday human life. Numerous proven benefits of rocking have been established for centuries, while new motivations and added reasons for rocking are being discovered regularly. One of the most well-known uses for rocking is to calm a baby. The gentle bouncing motion mimics the movement the baby felt inside the mother's womb and can soothe infants, aid in lulling children to sleep or while nursing, and reduce crying in colic episodes.
Rocking for personal benefit is a safe activity and option for those that live an otherwise sedentary lifestyle or for people with limited physical motion, including many aging adults, individuals suffering with injuries or chronic ailments, or those seated for long periods of time in a chair or at a desk. The act of rocking has proven benefits such as the easing of arthritis and back pain, improved muscle tone, improved balance, and increased circulation.
Studies have revealed that rocking causes an increase in psychological well-being for those suffering from dementia, anxiety, and depression due to released endorphins that elevate the mood. Additional studies suggest benefits of rocking can provide comfort and add to the positive treatment of anxiety, attention deficit disorder, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, and autism. NASA has reported that rocking was the most effective procedure to combat Autonomic Nervous System Disorders for astronauts returning to earth from low-earth orbit. Rocking may also be a low-energy movement to increase blood flow for those experiencing physical restrictions, such as elderly and handicapped people. Health experts recommend some form of motion to increase circulation and muscle movement when sitting for long periods in office chairs.
However, prolonged rocking in a seated position cannot be performed comfortably without an external device such as a rocking chair to assist in repeating the motion for even a short period of time, let alone hours on end. A continuous rocking motion for long durations without assistance also creates significant strain on muscles and joints. Existing solutions are extremely limited in their embodiments, versatility, and flexibility of use. The operating conditions and other utility requirements often prohibit users from being able to use existing apparatuses when and where rocking assistance is needed most. The use of conventional rocking furniture is limiting in that it cannot easily be moved from room to room or accompany the user during travel.
Further, conventional rocking solutions require a large amount of floor space and are therefore not suitable for use in small rooms and can be difficult to store when not in use. While some hospitals and nurseries equip parents, staff, and caregivers with rockers or gliders, providing a rocker or glider in each room is expensive, which becomes problematic for facilities operating with a limited budget. Smaller options for rocking infants include bassinets, bouncers, or cradles, but in these options the infant is separated from the caregiver, limiting the ability to simultaneously hold, nurse, or easily feed the infant while rocking.
Further, conventional rocking solutions cannot be combined with other existing furniture such as a sofa or bed, thus preventing users from utilizing such furniture when needing to hold and nurse or calm an infant with rocking. Many mothers prefer to nurse while sitting in an upright position in bed, especially at night, but must choose between the comfort of a bed and the functionality of a rocking device because nothing exists to allow both simultaneously.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable, compressible rebounding device that may be used against a stationary surface for generating a rocking motion while in a seated position, as described herein.